


#90 - Bathrobe

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [90]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gift Giving, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: bathrobe, Susan Sto Helit.  No beta.





	#90 - Bathrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: bathrobe, Susan Sto Helit. No beta.

The bathrobe was voluminous, soft, and dark chocolate brown.

It was not Susan's color, but expecting Death to make aesthetic decisions was a joke. It had to be from him: who else would have arranged for a bathrobe to show up on Hogswatch Night?

It was made of silk velvet: a ridiculous choice for an item that ought to be washable. Yet the bathrobe never seemed to grow dirty.

Of course, the color helped with that.

Still, on a cold day, it was as warm and as comforting as an embrace. And in the end, that was probably the point.


End file.
